icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Portal:Episódios
Aqui está uma lista de episódios de iCarly: Primeira Temporada de iCarly *iPilot (Piloto) *iWant More Viewers (Quero Mais Público) *iDream of Dance (Sonhos de Dança) *iLike Jake (Gosto do Jake) *iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com Spencer) *iNevel (O Nevel) *iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween) *iSpy Mean Teacher (Espiando a Srta. Briggs) *iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie) *iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial) *iRue the Day (Eu Lastimo Este Dia) *iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo) *iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou sua Maior Fã) *iHeart Art (Coração Artístico) *iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam) *iHatch Chicks (Procurando os Pintinhos) *iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar) *iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots) *iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção) *iStakeout (Pirataria) *iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola) *iFence (Esgrima) *iCarly Saves TV (iCarly Na TV) *iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro) *iHave a Lovesick Teacher (Eu Tenho Uma professora Apaixonada ) Segunda temporada de iCarly *iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro) *iStage an Intervention (Revertendo Um Vicio) *iOwe You (Eu Devo a voce) *iHurt Lewbert (Eu Machuquei o Lewbert) *iGo to Japan (Indo para o Japão) *iPie (Tortas) *iChristmas (Natal) *iKiss (O Beijo) *iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro) *iRocked The Vote (Acabei com a Votação) *iMeet Fred (Fred Está Morto) *iLook Alike (O Plano Perfeito) *iWant My Website Back (Quero Meu Website de Volta) *iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam) *iGo Nuclear (O Gerador Nuclear) *iDate a Bad Boy (Eu namoro um Bad Boy) *iReunite With Missy (Reencontrando Missy) * iTake on Dingo (Contra o Dingo) *iMust Have Locker 239 (Preciso do armério 239) *iTwins (Gêmeas) *iFight Shelby Marx (Luatndo com a Shelby Marx) Terceira Temporada de iCarly *iThink They Kissed (Eu Acho Que Eles Se Beijaram!) *iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly) *iSpeed Date (Encontro á Jato) *iCarly Awards (Premiação iCarly) *iHave My Principals (Quero meu Diretor de Volta) *iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert) *iMove Out (Vou me Mudar) *iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto iCarly) *iSaved Your Life (Salvei Sua Vida!) *iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza) *iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby) *iSpace Out (Para o Espaço) *iFix a Pop Star (Consertando uma Pop Star) *iBloop (Erros) *iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show) *iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande) *iPsycho (Uma Louca Aventura) *iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor) Quarta Temporada de iCarly *iGot a Hot Room (O Quarto Novo) *iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam) *iGet Pranky (Pregando Pegadinhas) *iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Penny Tees) *iDo (Eu Aceito) *iStart a Fan War (Iniciando uma Guerra de Fãs) *iPity The Nevel (Desprezando Nevel) *iHire An Idiot (Contratei um Idiota) *iOMG (Ai meu Deus) *iParty With Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória) Quinta Temporada de iCarly *iLost My Mind (Perdi a minha cabeça) *iDate Sam & Freddie (O Encontro de Sam & Freddie) *ICan't Take It (Eu Não Posso Perde-lo ) *iLove You (Eu amo você!) *iStill Psycho *iMeet The First Lady (Conheça a Primeira Dama). Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Filmes Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:ficante Categoria:maluca Categoria:imcompreendida Categoria:mal intensionada Categoria:louca pelo freddie Categoria:louca pela sam Categoria:louca pelo spencer Categoria:louca pela carly Categoria:♥♥♥ Categoria:normal Categoria:chata Categoria:interecera Categoria:I ♥ NY Categoria:i love you sam Categoria:i love you carly Categoria:i love you freddie Categoria:carly Categoria:sam and freddie Categoria:sam Categoria:☻ Categoria:freddie Categoria:you = me Categoria:hot!!! Categoria:shannon mitchell Categoria:wendy Categoria:marssa benson Categoria:fiuk Categoria:sou eu Categoria:fresno Categoria:eu sei Categoria:mãe totalmente superprotetora Categoria:eu Categoria:tu Categoria:ele Categoria:nós Categoria:vós Categoria:eles Categoria:rsrsrsrs Categoria:ABC... Categoria:creddie Categoria:seddie Categoria:♥s♥e♥d♥d♥i♥e♥